Weirdly In love
by Cryzzel
Summary: Malfoy and harry? weird combination,will that ever happen? But what if suddenly,Harry falls for draco and vice versa? Will they show their feelings to each other? Will they take it slow? or just not take it at all?
1. Weird day

**A/n-alright guys you know the drill and stuff. I do not own Hp, Jk does and she rocks.**

**All I do is use her characters and sabotage them like most of us ficcers do. And we just love it.**

**Don't you all just love Jk? Without her there would be NO Harry Potter. And I LOVE harry Potter. Go Jk Go!**

**This is a Dm/Hp fic ( my first one in fact,so don't flame me for messing something up,which I will currently do in this fic)**

**Its rated R because of language and uhh actions I guess in future chapters.**

**everything is in Draco's P.O.V**

Chap 1Weird day

'Draco! wake up!" Blaise poked me to wake me up.

Idiot, I'm awake! Cant you see my eyes open? Cant you see the bloody hand ready to punch you if you don't stop poking me?

"I'm awake Blaise, gawd!" I said irritated,I got off and walked to the bathroom. What are you looking at blaise? Get you eyes off my ass.Crap. Theres other better things to see isn't there?... theres goyle….crabbe….. alright…. You know what…. Theres nothing else better to see.

" want me to join you draco?" blaise asked coming up behind me.

You? No way man, I rejected you since 5th year,no way am I changing my mind this year.

"Sorry, I'd rather bathe alone, bye." I say closing the bathroom door at his face. Too bad blaise you cant have me.Seriosly, blaise has been after me since 5th year…. Geez, and all I do was brush him off. Why? Well because I just simply DON'T like him the way he does.

And this is what I get this new year.It was the first day of school after the stupid sorting yesterday,great more tiny brainless people joining Hogwarts.I don't like people or relationships.

Maybe its because I don't believe in love or friendship for that matter,…. I believe more in sex,…affairs sounds nice….but blaise confessed he loved me last year…. Along with another few annoying girls amd boys.And that tipped me off from them.

I look into the mirror…. Curse my beauty….Flawless white skin….grey cold eyes and striking blonde hair… yeah who wouldn't want me? Well I'm sorry for the vainness but seriously who wouldn't want me?

I finished bathing, and found that blaise went down, thank goodness.

This is getting irritating. What is wrong with this house? I walk down and the first thing I see is Pansy is at the corner kissing milicent bulstrode….. Geez. The two most un-attractive girls going at it….. how a….. disturbing sight.I shake my head,yuck, do not want to continue watching that.

" draco,breakfast?" blaise ask me. I nodded, I sure am hungry,maybe I could eat the whole great hall if I can…. Eat everyone…. Oh and spit potter,weasel and granger out. They aren't to my liking.

The great hall was already packed with kids….. how annoying,I sat at my usual slytherin table, oh look, more younger lovesick children saving me a place.Well sorry to burst your bubbles children I don't mingle with lower puny people.Although one of the boys from the 5th year grew more attractive. But oh heck, I don't care, I'm draco malfoy…. And I act all superior and shit.

I looked up from my food and saw….hey?Who was that boy from the corner of the great hall looking at me? He looks pretty goo-…..

Blink….blink…. is my brain working? Isn't that?...black haired….ugly round glasses…. Behind it were green eyes…. Jet black hair….Doesnt all this description sound familiar?

The boy looked away and walked to the Gryffindor table….he pushed back his hair and I see the scar… the dreaded ugly scar.

POTTER! Oh fuck, is that Harry Potter?cant be… he was much taller…broader….more handsom-… WAIT… rewind, did I just think that? No way, he was obviously much uglier, shorter, fatter,yuckier, every bad thing in the dictionary.But hey,didn't his hair grow longer? What the heck am I thinking?

" Draco"

Blaise's irritating voice brought me back, " yes blaise?" I ask nicely. Your lucky I don't want to punch you like I always want to.

" were you staring at potter just now?" he asked. Huh? What? Potter… what the heck are you talking about?

" what?" I ask…. I did NOT watch potter who would want to watch such ugliness?

" you were looking at potter just now… a pretty long time too.." blaise said looking at me. Whats his problem? Does he always stare at me? And NO! I would never look at potter unless i have plans to bringing him down and bury him 6 feet under.Dont you know that Blaise? GEEZ.

" blaise you got a problem with your brain and eyes, I wasn't looking at potter, besides who the heck would look at him?" I ask, I mean come on, tsech, who would?

" oh alright, because you were.Anyways,I must say Potter has grown more…. Ummm… broader during the summer…." Wait a min… did Blaise just say that?Did he just say potter looked broader? And why the heck is he watching potter now?Hey… why are some of the students looking at him too? Whats wrong with everyone today?

Know what? I don't care, all of you can stare at ugly potter if you want, I just don't get why you all want to? I mean come on his hair is longer and blacker,so what? He's taller, so? Everyone else is tall.He became broader, is that such a big deal? He looks more toned, did he work out? I don't care.His green eyes were more greener than usual…. I don't know was his eyes ever green?

Hey, how should I know! I don't NOTICE my enemies you know.But still I notice a few girls… and guys still staring at potter including blaise… this is stoopid.

I got out of the great hall taking my books going to my next class.Next was oh goody potions another period where I can see snape torture Harry and his gang. The dungeons is practically a cool place to hang out. Cold,damp,slick……. Ohkay….. I make that sound wrong, but oh who cares?Noone knows whats in my head anyways.The potions room was empty except for me. Great, is only me and the rats for he next….. 6 minutues… in the dungeons.

I sat down at my usual place. Boring! Noone here…..Boring…. lalalalalla, can anyone here meeee?

I guess not….

" Malfoy?"

a voice startled me, I turned to see who was it and saw that it was…..

Potter….

Oh yeh Potter. What the hell is he here for?

" What Potter?" I spat back.I don't like him okay. So I usually talk rudely to people I don't like….dont you talk to people you seriously don't like like that?

Potter walked in and looked around the class. Oh come on potter you know there's nooone here besides me why bother look around? DO you think I want to screw in the dungeons? I mean I wouldn't mind, but ugh,Potions class? Where we do funny potion mixing and icky stuff like that,who would do it in the potions lab?

"what are you doing here so early?" he asks me curiously.

Why is he asking? Go away potter.

"Whats your problem potter? What would I want to steal in the potions lab besides the death draught for you" and a few more cool colourful potion bottles…?You should see the colours the potion bottles come in… but then again… that's the colour of the potions as well… It would look lovely in my bedroom….

" whatever Malfoy." He sighed, and wlked to his usual seat and sat there. Hey,Full Stop.Did Potter just walk away? No comeback? No nothing…. Potter just sat at his place his head in his hands.Whats up with wonder boy? Down and out in love? Well Who freakin cares?Potter can go jump off a tower and I wouldn't care.

But he looked so down… and sad, whats his problem? Suddenly potter turned to me, his face showing something I don't know.

" Malfoy" he said.

Uhhh yeah?

"Malfoy." He said again. Why is he saying my name so much? "Malfoy what do you do when you find out your partner is cheating on you with another person?" harry asked me suddenly.

Uhh…. Uh….. this is very very weird…Did potter just ask me that?

" well malfoy? What do you do?" potter asked again.

Ohkay freaky. What do I do? I dunno….." screw the little bitch I guess. " I say,-what the heck…. I just answered him, but I was curious on why the hell he asked me that question.

"Oh…. Oh….." he said, he turned back to his seat. What's his problem? Aside from being so screwed up in life what?Ugh curiosity is getting to me… slowly… slowly..potter you better tell me why you asked me that question or I'll shout to know.

Suddenly he turned to look at me again and he blurted out, "I found out Justin is cheating with Seamus behind my back, and I am broken because of that, and I haven't told anyone except Hermione I am gay I KNOW ron wont accept I'm gay because he doesn't accept that his twin brothers are gay… how can he accept me? And I haven't finished a single work of Potions and snape hates me and I hate him and I'm surely going to be humiliated by him later.And I hate everyone at the moment! For a lot of reasons ..UGH!"

Everything came out. I blinked at potter a few times before I could register what he just said…. He said he was _gay?_ Harry potter was gay, wow, not bad.HE and justin were together? Eww you mean that hufflepuff boy? The chicken one?Oh gawd, potter could've done better. Wait a sec, what was I thinking! He shouldn't deserve anyone plainly because he was Harry Potter.That was what I was supposed to say.

"everythings awful for me." The jet black haired boy whined.

Oh get over it potter.Oh and you forgot another plus to why everything is awful for you…. You just told stupid information to Draco Malfoy. I can be the king of rumours/truth when I want too.

"oh and the best or shall I say worst thing is I TOLD you…. I bet your going to run around telling everyone right?" harry asked back.He looked tired and he didn't look like he wanted to argue. Well potter what did You expect when you told me? Extended arms to a hug? No way.

But he looked pitifull… like a little boy….lost…his green eyes were so far, so lost.Wow…. they';re so pretty. STOP it STOP it,malfoy get your brain together, insult this stupid mindless creature.But the other boy looked…. So pitiful…..hah! and this is the boy who lived? Ah, idiot,

" Give me your potions work." I say. I know…. Tearing potions work time.

Potter just looked at me, then took his work and gave it to me. With an evil grin, I was ready to tear the papers when I took a pencil and helped him with his work.

That was so unexpected.I know…. EVEN I didn't expect that move, what the hell was wrong with me? What the……inserts all the cussing in the world.I'm being nice, yeah that's what I'm doing… Hey potter's looking at me, DON'T look at me with that green pitiful eyes potter!

" what you're looking at?" I spat at him rudely,I finished his work and threw the papers back at him. See? I'm still bad.But Potter kept looking at me. Alright I am mad… just mad to help him. But he was in trouble wasn't he? And he's going out with trash face sissy Justin from hufflepuff who is cheating on him with another ugly trash faced Gryffindor.His bestfriend…. So called bestfriend wont accept that he is gay,and he hasn't finished his potions work…..but that doesn't mean I,superior and mighty draco malfoy help him.

" uhhh thanks draco…" harry said looking at me , like I've gone nuts. Buzz off Potter,I don't care how you look at me, I know I'm nuts, but you don't have to look at me like that you idiot.

" whatever, just bugger off now." I say rudely again. Well at least my rudeness to him hasn't changed… what was wrong with me?whats wrong with me this year? Screwed up a little I guess.Maybe its because Harry defeated voldemort last year and I have some newfound respect for him?...

I look at potter who was looking back, then I laughed quietly.

Respect? Nah not in a million years for potter.

" Oh fuck off prissy," I say to potter , he didn't leave yet. And I despise looking at his face. But heck his face was nice to look at..thank goodness noone can get into my head.

" okay, okay you don't have to be so mean about it" he said an went to his place. Finally, the boy understood English. I was beginning to think he was born dumb.

Just then the door opened and students began to come in,at that time potter turned to me and said, " thank You."and went back to his work.

Ohkay…. Was that even normal? Did potter just say 'thank you' to me? Hell…. What? Know what? Forget it, today is just so weird. Just SOOOO weird. Shaking my head I looked down, where on the table I noticed,

Blaise and Draco forever always

Eww…. Blaise is going to get some questioning from me.Right after I find out how to erase that……

**To be continued…….**

**Okay guys how was that for a fic? Wanna say something about it? Yur welcome to review.I will put the next chapter up soon**

**Next Chap- will draco find a way to erase the blaise and draco thing? Hahahhaha.**

**What happens after this? Will the day or week be more weirder?is draco attracted to harry?**


	2. It gets weirder

A/nalright guys you know the drill and stuff. I do not own Hp, Jk does and she rocks.

All I do is use her characters and sabotage them like most of us ficcers do. And we just love it.

Don't you all just love Jk? Without her there would be NO Harry Potter. And I LOVE harry Potter. Go Jk Go!

This is a Dm/Hp fic ( my first one in fact,so don't flame me for messing something up,which I will currently do in this fic)

Its rated R because of language and uhh actions I guess in future chapters.

Btw everying is in Draco's P.O.V

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2-- Partners

Ugh Blaise is giving me the 'googgly' eyes…. The eyes were you show some one your crazy about them. Ew… I have always seen Blaise as my GOOD friend not my BOY friend. Although he is a boy and considered as a boyfriend,but not in 'that' way.In potions however, I noticed Harry glaring at Seamus. Okay I don't usually notice stuff like that especially if it involves two stupid gryffindors.Really.. I don't. But I noticed that because Potter stupidly told me his boyfriend is cheating on him with Seamus.And whoa, the stares Potter was givingSeamus would be a killer.But hey, and again I ask myself, what do I care? That's his own miserable life. And further on I don't want to know anything disturbing about my favourtie enemy for a long long time….

Favourite?Ohkay I need a drink now,I am getting all brain jumbled again, I meant to say my worst enemy.Not favourite.

Next class was boring,next class was with filthy animals,Next class was care of magical creatures,next class was with useless big hairy hagrid,Next class was with Gryffindor… its bad cause I dislike gryffindors.

" alright everyone, gather round," Hagrid the big puff ball said. He's awfully big and hairy, needs a shave.I'm sorry but my eyes cant take in ugly things. Okay call me a perfectionist with the capital P because I seriously am. I do not like ugly things.Well besides snakes, but they're pretty beautiful.Hippogriffs are ugly and evil.Speaking from personal experience.Hey,Potter is looking at me again, is there something on my face? A Pimple? Nah.. i don't get pimples, my face is surprisingly flawless and smooth for a boy.

Uhh, the hairy fur ball is still talking. What takes so long to talk about?

" and I have choosen partners for you." Was what I heard last from him. Eh? Partners? What partners? I look at Blaise, the boy looked a little unsatisfied. What?

" blaise what is the big idiot talking about?" I ask blaise who look at me and answer, " We have to be paired up with the stinkindors for our end of term assignments.We have to be stuck with them for the whole year."

Stinkingdors? Oh gryffindors, yeah a new catchy name, well they stink. Gryffindors stink! And what was that? We have to pair up with them? Kiddin right?

The big giant started reading out names.

" Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger."

Oh no, the big idiot is serious.Haha pansy Parkinson and Hermione granger? Another girl fight, those two hate each other.I could see pansy give the mudblood death glares already.Or was that lust glares? Ohkay, I don't want to know what glare it was.

"Ronald Weasley and Crabbe Goyle"

Hahahah, sad! Both idiots.Poor weasel,he's stuck with goyle who I must say is a real idiot.But then again,since when did I care about weasel? I continue to laugh and point at weasel. A good thing too because he wont get to finish his work with goyle.The big lug might sit on him.Good idea too, no more weasel.

"Parvati Patil and miliscent bulstrode"

And the list goes on and on, where's my name you idiot?Oh look Miliscent seems attracted to patil. I don't wanna see that! I wanna see who I'm paired up with.

Hey, is it me…or is everyone paired up except me and….

"and lastly, sorry bout that boys, but I forgot to add your names. Draco malfoy and Harry Potter"

No way.

Did I just hear my name being paired up with Potter? Harry troubled freaking potter?Everyone didn't really notice my name and his name being called because they were busy fighting with each other.Oh thanks a lot Hagrid now there will be more noise and fighting than usual in a gryff/slyth class.

"alright, now you get to know your partners…Mister finnnigan stop pulling mister blaise's robe! Miss brown,stop pulling your partners hair! Enough everyone!" hagrid went over to stop a few people from hitting each other.

I look over and saw Potter look at me from his place. Oh no way am I going to walk over there to him. People walk to me, not I walk to them.No way am I going to walk to someone called Harry Potter. I rather look at the pretty birds flying in the sky,maybe Potter would go away and do all the work himself.

" Malfoy"

His voice rang out behind me, great,he didn't get my 'ignore potter act'.I was forced to turn and look at him. " What potter."

"sadly… and unfortunately for me you're my partner." He say to me.

Him? Unfortunate? Its I who is unfortunate, I who have to put up with him. I,who have to work side by side him!

" unfortunate potter? And do you think I am happy about this? I rather work with Goyle or Crabbe for all I care.I wouldn't want to work next to _you_. It's the last thing on my mind." I tell him.Its the truth,I don't like him. I don't want to work beside him,maybe me and hairy puff ball can talk and I can change partners,I turn to look at hagrid and saw that a LOT of other students wanted to change partners.

" No use malfoy, you're stuck with me, even if you change with another person that person will still be a Gryffindor," potter told me. Grrr,he was right… it could've been worse… it could've been with Weasley! And he talks a lot.

" whatever scarhead.but I am laying out rules." I say, yeah rules. Rules are good, what rules?

" what rules?" potter ask me tiredly,hey he sounds tired, no way is he sounding tired around me!

Oh yeah and what rules? I just thought it sounded cool when I said it to him…. Come on think brain, think!

"well?" he asked me. Oh be patient! I'm still thinking! Think…come on… think.He sighed, " know what malfoy, when you come up with it, call me, I'll get started with the task." He went to take the things from hagrid.

Alright, today potter was not fun to tease or boss around,he went and did the work, he didn't say much.Okay he's still thinking about the whole cheating thing? I walk up beside him and he didn't look like he was in the mood of conversing.Oh well,since he's doing the work why not order him around?

" Potter,that's not correct,they eat bicorns." I told him something about…an animal..which I myself don't know what I'm talking about.

He looked at me,irritated, " no they don't." and he turned back to reading the book to see if I was correct, then he looked at me, " your right…" he said.

I blinked, I was correct? Wow, okay and I was making guesses, but I think I have one of these ugly creatures back at home. Father should really stop buying funny weird creatures for once.

"are you going to stand there or help me," Harry asked him still irritated as he held one of the sludge worms with his hands. Ewww… slimy gooey things were on harry's hand.The boy who lived himself looked disgusted. "Come on Malfoy!"

Come on what! " What Potter! Do what! Your just asking me to come and I don't know what to do" I say…. A bit too wrongly. It came out in a very very wrong way.Harry looked at me, not blinking. What idiot? I stared back at him, sneering of course, wouldn't be a trademark if I don't.

Did I just say ' your asking me to come?' Ew… that sound freaking gay,not that I am denying it. I think Potter got the point that's why hes staring at me.

" What you twat… I asked you what to do, move that fucking eyes or yours to the other side,"I say.Finally the stupid boy got it and dropped the worm into the box again.

He took a book which was beside him, "read the damn book and you know what to do, this is suppose to be a team effort."

So?Team means one person doing all the work while the rest sit and watch and if have time give support. Well that's what I think, "Why not Potter, to get us out of any stupid argument which will lead to hair ball putting ME in detention cause he hates me and adores you, I suggest you do everything yourself."

Its true!Hair ball teacher doesn't like me,He likes harry, and its unfair cause I get to detention, hah, even if I did get into detention because of Hagrid, my father will hear of this.

The raven haired boy glared at me then said, "Good idea you stupid git.Now sit back and relax while you enjoy watching me do all the work."

Oh I'll definetly enjoy watching you….

What the heck…

Did I just think that?

" what did you say?"Harry who was reaching into the box for the worm again snapped his head to look at me.

Oh screw… did I just SAY that?

" say what? You didn't hear anything you dork,I was quiet" I say quickly, come on boy cover up.I mean what the fuck did I say? Or what the fuck did I think out too loudly?

"You said, I'll definetly enjoy watching you…. To me."his eyes showed confusion, like he himelf didn't believe I said that. Well I did NOT say it! I did not I did not, but how can I not say it when he just said what I just thought?

"Potter… for you information," I started, I was actually angering up a little,…at myself, "I did not say anything, especially that.I might be bisexual but attraction to you, would end all of my hard feeling there" I say.It might've sound mean, but I meant it!

Harry just stared at me,for a moment I thought I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, but he covered it up, " Whatever malfoy, just get the fuck away, your useless here and….," before he could finish what he said the worm bit his hand because he still had his hand in the box.

The boy yelped with pain.Since we were far from a few people,noone heard him..and since harry yelped like a sissy didn't help.Whoa! Nasty bite!The worm's teeth was on his hand.And it was slowly going into his hand.Instead of laughing at him, I went to him and touched his hand.

" What the heck are you doing malfoy!" Harry asked trying to pull his hand away.

"Shut up you prat" I say as I pressed his palm and wrist so all the 10 big teeth on his hand slowly came out and fell to the floor.Dont ask how I knew what to do.I just did.

After it came out harry looked at his bleeding hand.And so did i.It was seriously a nasty cut,the boy's hand was now in blood.Without realizing what the heck I did I licked the blood.

Oh screw, it was weird,I know it was unpredictable, but I just had to..Had to! There was this awful craving need to do that.Harry was so freaking surprised he stood there stunned.

"Hey harry!" the dumb weasley's voice rang out from across the place rang through, I quickly dropped potters hand before anyone saw.Luckily to my fact, noone did.When Wealey came over he gave me this stupid look.

"harry,did Malfoy bother you?" Ron asked like he was potters mother.

"Oh no Stupid weasel I pleasured him." I say. Heh I wish I did.

Ok where the heck did that come out from again? I really should stop thinking without thinking.

Then he saw the blood on harry's hand, " What the hell happened!" He asked.Harry still was stunned to speak he was blinking rapidly at me. Damn you potter stop looking at me like that!

When he didn't answer,this hero bestfriend looked at me, " Malfoy what the fuck did you do to him!" he asked me loudly.Oh great this is going to start.

" Well you dumb twat, it's a worm bite, I didn't do anything it's the stupidity of your prince hero because he left his hand in the box." I said,then continuing, "Use your half malfunctioned brain before you jump to any stupid conclusions" Heh, I hated him, I just had to show he was THAT dumb.

Well he couldn't say anything to that could he?So instead of mouthing off at me, he turned back to harry and said, " that's a very bad bite dude, lets go get that treated." Awww….so sweet, what are bestfriends for? Bullshit.

I just smirked at him when he grabbed harrys hand to go.Harry followed him,but after a few steps he turned back to look at me.what can I say, I'm hot.who wouldn't take a glance at me again?

But he stared at me, his face confused then he turned back to the front,then looked at his hand.Where I licked.

Shit…. this is bad. And that was a bad move.What the heck were you thinking Malfoy?

**A/n- Okay I know this one was long, sorry, but I haven't updated this story for ONE year, and I have to payback.I will try to put a new chapter up a.s.a.p.**


End file.
